Limiter Removal
The ability to remove limiters placed on a person in order to release their full potential. Opposite to Limitation Inducement. Also Called * Limit Release * Suppressor Removal Capabilities User can release/remove the limiters that are usually placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent them from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the user can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights or other such limiters worn on the body to forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. Applications * Potential Realization * Self Transcendence * Super Form * Weakness Removal Associations * Clear Mind * Double-Edged Power * Evolution * Limitation Inducement * Pressure Point Intuition * Regulation * Sealed/True Forms Limitations *May only be able to affect oneself or others. *Once removed, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to reactivate the limiter. *Prolonged release may cause strain and other side effects to the user. Known Users Known Objects * Berserker Armor (Berserk) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Superman.jpg|By training with Mongul II, Superman (DC Comics) was able to remove all of the mental blocks and limiters he placed on himself, allowing him to unlock his full potential, which is limitless under a yellow sun. Wonder_Woman_Zeus_Powers.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) removes her limiter bracelets, allowing her full access to the godly powers she inherited from her father Zeus. Hulk_vs._Onslaught.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) telepathically suppresses the Bruce Banner portion of the Hulk's mind, completely removing his limiters and granting him the strength to overpower Onslaught, who possesses strength rivaling that of the Celestials. Karolina Dean (Earth-616) 007.jpg|Before learning how to control it, Karolina Dean (Marvel Comics) initially had to wear a specialized medic alert bracelet to assume a human form, and had to remove it to unleash her Majesdanian form and powers. NRKai1.jpg|By overcoming their emotional obstacles, Elemental Masters (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) can access to their True Potential, gaining full control over their elemental powers. File:Shadow_Inhibitor_Rings.png|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) taking off his Inhibitor Rings. Chaos_Shadow_Post-SGW.png|By removing his Inhibitor Rings, Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) becomes Chaos Shadow, a state that allows him to tap into a limitless reserve of Chaos energy. Anime/Manga Berserker Armor.jpg|The Berserker Armor (Berserk) removes users subconscious limiters on their strength, allowing them to fight at their full potential and ignore pain at the cost of endangering their lives and risking the loss of their humanity to rage and madness. File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) had limited himself subconsciously due to his desire to enjoy his fight, and by killing Unohana, he removed that limit. File:Zaraki_Wielding_Nozarashi.png|Upon killing Unohana, Zaraki finally learned the name of his Zanpakuto, and gained his full potential, enough to cut through a meteorite. File:Espada.png|Most Arrancar (Bleach) seal their true power within a Zanpakuto or another being, which would limit their true strength. Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg|As Hollow Hybrids, the Vizards (Bleach) can bypass their limitations as Shinigami by using Hollowfied spiritual powers to vastly augment their abilities. File:Zangetsu_fades.png|The fake Zangetsu (Bleach) is Ichigo's Quincy powers suppressing his Shinigami potential, and with him fading, the real Zangetsu and Ichigo's potential are unlocked. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-o_Dangai_Joe.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe (Bleach) gains immortality and increased speed due Komamura removing his physical heart to transform into a human. Rin falme.jpg|Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) drawing Kurikara, allowing him to unleash his demonic form and power. Awakened Priscilla.jpg|When Claymores such as Priscilla (Claymore) break their Yoki limits, they become powerful Awakened Beings. Ittou_Shura.jpg|Using Ittou Shura, Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) removes all of his physical limiters, enhancing his capabilities. Chrono True Form.jpg|Chrono (Chrono Crusade) has had the seal on his powers released by Rosette Christopher, allowing him to assume his true form and power. File:Rei_removes_ring.png|Before gaining full mastery, Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) had to wear a ring to limit his Satan Blaze. File:Heike_taking_off_jacket.png|Masaomi Heike (Code:Breaker) wore his heavy jacket to limit his Light's full destructive potential, despite his mastery. Frieza_all_forms.jpg|Frieza's (Dragon Ball) first three forms all serve as limiters to help him control his strength… Frieza_Final_Form.jpg|…with his final form being his true one, with all limiters removed. Goku_and_Piccolo_in_Dead_zone.png|Goku and Piccolo (Dragon Ball) both wear heavy clothing to limit their strength, but remove them when faced with powerful opponents. GokuKaio-KenNamekGinyu.png|Using the Kaio-ken, Goku (Dragon Ball) breaks through his body's natural limiters, allowing him to enhance his base power level, strength, and speed up to 20x their natural limit at the cost of exhausting his body. DBS 116 Goku UIO.png|After Goku's (Dragon Ball) willpower collided with his own Spirit Bomb in the Tournament of Power, it pushed through his barrier and into the deepest part of his potential, allowing him to access Ultra Instinct. Beyond_Blue.jpg|After breaking through his limits during the Tournament of Power, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) assumed a new state, Super Saiyan Blue・Shinka. Pikkon_Clothing.jpg|Pikkon (Dragon Ball) removing his weighted cape and hat, which serve as limiters. NuovaShenronVsGokuSuperSaiyanIV.png|Nuova Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) has shed his outer armor, which acts as a limiter, raising his power enough to hold his own against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. BrolyFloating.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) was initially forced to wear a special crown that restricted his power… 4198789-broly.jpg|…but his sheer rage at Goku caused him to break free of the limiter, allowing him to assume his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Seilah's released form.png|Sayla (Fairy Tail) orders herself to remove her limiter. Tenryū_Kokyū_Hō.jpg|Using Tenryū Kokyū Hō, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) disables his body's limiters, allowing him to use 100% of his muscle strength. Meisuke-Nueno.jpg|Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nube) has removed the glove that limits the power of his Demonic Arm. Alucard_hellsing.jpg|Alucard's (Hellsing) power is limited by a "Control Art Restriction System" that divides his powers into six levels… Trailer_3-1.jpg|…with Level Zero being his form when all of his limiters have been removed. File:Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) transforms into a full-fledged yōkai upon losing Tessaiga, which acts as a limiter to the powerful blood inherited from his father. Kagome's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kagome Higurashi's (InuYasha) true spiritual powers were sealed by the demon Magatsuhi, with the seal being broken upon his demise. File:Eight_Gates.JPG|The Eight Gates (Naruto) are limiters of a typical ninja, and only the more powerful can remove them. File:Eight_Gates-Rock_Lee.jpg|Rock Lee (Naruto) unlocking five of the Eight Gates to release a large amount of chakra. He also wore heavy weight ankles that drastically increases his speed when taken off. File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) unlocks all Eight Gates, releasing tremendous amounts of chakra that surpasses even the legendary Madara as Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, and would have died if not for Naruto saving him; he nonetheless ended up crippled for life as a result. Kakashi Mangekyo Sharingan.jpg|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) normally uses his forehead protector to limit the use of his Sharingan outside of battle. File:Jinchuuriki&Bijuu.jpg|The nine Jinchūriki (Naruto) can release the seal on their Tailed Beasts for more chakra. File:Naruto_nine_tails_chakra_mode.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) releasing the seal on his Tailed Beast Kurama, gaining its mighty powers and even cooperation without losing control. Boros_awakened_attack.png|Boros (One-Punch Man) has removed his armor, which acts as a limiter for his incredible power. Mewtwo Armor.jpg|Early on, Mewtwo (Pokémon anime) wore special M2 Bind armor to focus and control his power, which he cast off after escaping from Giovanni. Inner & Outer.png|When the rosary seal around her neck is removed, Moka Akashiya's (Rosario + Vampire) full power and true personality are released, turning her into Inner Moka. Gyokuro Enemy Zero.png|Upon removing the cross barrette in her hair, Gyokuro Shuzen's (Rosario + Vampire) Enemy Zero ability reaches its full potential, going from simply sensing monster energy to being able to copy other monsters' powers. Kahlua Limiters.jpg|Kahlua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) removing the earrings that serve as her limiters… Kahlua's Razor Wings.png|…resulting in her manifesting bladed wings… Kahlua No Limiters.jpg|…and eventually becoming a mass of liquid flesh and blood who is nigh-immune to conventional harm. Kahlua No Limit.jpg|Kahlua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) without her limiters. Holy Lock 1st Seal.png|Though initially limited by the Holy Lock, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) was able to release the first seal to gain a power boost… Holy Lock 2nd Seal.png|…and release the second seal to increase his power even further… Tsukune_img000025.png|…before ultimately removing the Holy Lock completely. Hokuto_monster_form.jpg|After removing his Holy Lock, Hokuto Kaneshiro (Rosario + Vampire) assumes his true form. Lo.jpg|Tenmei Mikogami (Rosario + Vampire) assumes his true form and power after removing the three Holy Locks binding his torso. Hiko Capeless.jpg|Hiko Seijuro XIII (Rurouni Kenshin) removes his heavily weighted cape, allowing him to fight at full strength. Abel.Nightroad.281571.jpg|Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood) limits his power by releasing it in three stages: 40%, 80%, and 100%. Fay;_Tattoo.png|Fai D. Flowright (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) initially possessed a large phoenix tattoo that limited his magical powers… Yuukovol3.png|…but said limiter was removed by Yuko Ichihara as his traveling price. File:Karasu.full.690477.jpg|Karasu (Yu Yu Hakusho) wears a mouth mask that limits his abilities, which becomes literally explosively deadly when taken off. File:Bui_In_Armor.JPG|Bui (Yu Yu Hakusho) taking off his heavy armor, which actually limits his strength instead of serving as protection. Younger Toguro at 120%.png|During his battle with Yusuke, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) was pushed beyond his limits, assuming 120% of his power. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) wears two limiters that he can remove at any time; a bandage on his arm that keeps the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in check... Jagan Eye.png|…and a bandana that suppresses his Jagan Eye. Spirit Cuffs.gif|While training for the Dark Tournament, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) was forced to wear Spirit Cuffs by Genkai, forcing him to actively cycle spirit energy through his body just to be able to move… Spirit Cuffs Removal.gif|…which vastly increased his power levels when he removed them. Ayato Amagiri Unleases the final seal.png|Ayato Amagiri (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk) had three seals placed on him by his older sister, due to the dangerous nature of his true power, and after removing all three has gained full access to his true strength. Video Games Evil_Saiyan_Kanba.png|Kanba (Dragon Ball Heroes) was forced to wear a power-limiting straitjacket by Fu... Kanba_full.png|...which he later broke free of, allowing him to use his full power. Mira Super Saiyan 4.png|After overloading his power limiter, Mira (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) proceeded to absorb his creator and Tokitoki's egg, ascending to his Final Form. Dragon_Install.jpg|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) removes his limiter headband, enabling him to assume his true form and power. Riku_Blindfolded.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) initially wore a blindfold to limit his dark powers… The_Beginning_of_Everything_03_KHIIFM.png|…but was forced to remove it in order to overpower Roxas, assuming the form of Ansem. Raiden Jack the Ripper.jpg|After having his pain inhibitors turned off, Raiden (Metal Gear) was able to release the limiters keeping his Ripper Mode in check. P4AU (P3 Mode, Aigis activate her true power).jpg|By releasing her limiter, Aigis (Persona 3) enters Orgia Mode, her most powerful state of being. Re2_super_tyrant.jpg|Upon losing its limiter coat, the T-103 Tyrants (Resident Evil) mutate and become more powerful Super Tyrants. Lock Heart H.png|Lock Heart (Valkyrie Crusade) can close/lock and open/unlock anything, even someone's limits. TOB_Velvet_Model.jpg|Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) has removed the straps around her left arm, unleashing its true form and power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Enhancements Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries